nubes
by javany
Summary: dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿entonces tus ojos son el cielo? UKUS


**ciao.**

 **¿como están?, yo estoy con un bloqueo pero encontré esto en mi celular y se me había olvidado que lo** **escribí.**

 **espero lo disfuten.**

 **saludos.**

 **MIAU**

* * *

-¡mira esa Iggy!- grito el americano señalando al cielo -parece un hot dog-

El ojiverde levantó la vista, efectivamente esa nube si se parecía a un hot dog.

-sí, ya la vi. Y no me llames Iggy, soy Inglaterra, ¿quieres que en vez de América te diga yankee gordo?-

-eres cruel Inglaterra- dijo haciendo un puchero. El inglés se río con superioridad, feliz por molestar al menor.

Ambos estaban en una reunión cerca de Tennessee cuando el americano le había dicho "¿por qué no vemos las nubes juntos Iggy?". Este le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza por llamarlo con ese estúpido apodo pero acepto de todas formas.

Ahora se encontraban en uno de los miles de campos de Tennessee, recostados en las altas hierbas mirando las nubes pasar como dos viejos amigos.

Al inglés el cielo azul le recordaba mucho a los ojos del estadounidense, eran de ese mismo tono; azul claro e inocente, totalmente hermoso según él. Sacudió su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. Claro que el menor no paso eso por alto.

-eh, ¿que pasa?-

-na-nada, sólo pienso-

-¿en qué?-

Iggy pensó en que podría responderle, no podía decirle que sus ojos se parecían al cielo claro y que eran muy hermosos, no, el orgullo va delante.

-eso no te importa...- contesto rápido.

-¿y no me importa por?...- contesto sonriendo divertido

Ok, ese niño ya empezó a molestar.

-no te importa ¡porque no te importa!- el de cejas grandes se cruzó de brazos.

El americano se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando al cielo. No quería echar a perder ese preciso momento con el inglés que tanto amaba. Claro que no se lo Iba a decir, simplemente pasaría el mayor tiempo con él a la espera de que se diera cuenta, o al menos ese era el plan.

-mira, esa nube parece una taza de té- dijo el inglés señalando una nube en el horizonte.

América contemplo la nube y entonces poso su mirada en los ojos verdes del británico, eran tan lindos, tan profundos, tan... Ingleses.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era muy tarde. Inglaterra ya lo había notado.

-¿qué miras?-

Rápidamente apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-nada- volteó la vista mirando el cielo azul con nubes que estaban contemplando, pero sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él. Piensa Alfred, tienes que decir algo.

-eh, ¿sabes?, yo creo que esa nube es de una taza de café-

Inglaterra lo miro confundido, entonces recordó; las nubes.

-no es cierto, es de té-

-es de café-

-de té-

-de café-

-¡de té!-

-¡café!-

-¡tea!-

-¡coffee!-

Y así se quedaron discutiendo si esa nube era una taza de té o una de café, hasta que se aburrieron y apartaron miradas, cada uno por su lado.

Todo quedo sumido en un silencio incómodo, pero a la vez lo suficientemente tranquilo como para contemplar las nubes.

América quería romper el hielo, así que trato de pensar en algo para hablar, sin éxito por supuesto.

-esa nube me recuerda a ti- se le adelantó el inglés.

-¿cuál?-

-esa- dijo apuntando a una nube -la que parece una hamburguesa con lentes-

Estados Unidos puso una mano sobre sus ojos y los entrecerró para divisar la nube.

-¿te recuerda a mí?-

-si- dijo el británico recostándose en el césped.

-¿porque?-

-porque tu pareces una hamburguesa con lentes-

-¡hey!-

-admite que es verdad, estás gordo-

-¡no es cierto!-

-¡si es verdad!-

-¡que no!-

-¡que sí!-

América se cruzó de brazos. Nadie le dice gordo a la mayor superpotencia mundial.

Desvío su vista al cielo y empezó a buscarle formas a las nubes.

-mira, Iggy, esa nube me recuerda a ti- apunto a una nube que parecía una taza de te con cejas. El inglés le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

-si...claro-

Los dos se quedaron contemplando esas nubes que los identificaban, hasta que empezó a haber viento. De repente las nubes se empezaron a acercar...

Y acercar...

Y acercar...

Hasta que finalmente pareció como si se hubieran besado. El sonrojo en ambos nos e hizo esperar, América miraba la escena completamente avergonzado, había olvidado lo que Canadá había dicho sobre que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Sabía que debían ir a Massachusetts.

Inglaterra estaba confundido, ¿por qué las nubes querían mostrarles esto?.

Las nubes empezaron a desarmarse en medio de ese beso dándole una nueva forma. Ambos angloparlantes no podían creer lo que veía: un corazón. A bloody heart.

Sí Estados Unidos estaba sonrojado ahora parecía uno de los tomates de España.

-¡sabes que mejor vámonos!- grito apresuradamente mientras se levantaba ocultando su rubor.

-¿what...?- el inglés todavía seguía mirando la escena estupefacto.

América lo levantó de un tirón.

-¡hey!, ¡qué crees que haces!-

El americano sólo lo condujo completamente avergonzado a algún lugar lejos de esas malditas nubes.

-hay muchas nubes, habrá tormenta- menciono.

El anglosajón fijó su vista en el cielo, el corazón aún seguía allí pero aparte de él no había otra nube, ¿qué tormenta podría haber ahí? Igual, Inglaterra se resignó a seguirlo, esa escena lo había dejado confundido. Era acaso que el...

No, no podía ser. ¿O sí?

-oye América...- dijo en medio de la carrera.

-hablamos luego- respondió cortante.

Aunque claro, después de eso América empezó a hablarle de tonterías hasta que ambos se olvidaron del tema.

-...y pues Francia me dijo que me fuera a la mierda mientras lloraba por su preciado vino- término Inglaterra. Estados Unidos río.

Ahora estaban en un bar cercano todo hecho de madera con temática de vaqueros. El inglés le estaba contando una historia al menor.

-¿y tú que le dijiste?- le pregunto el ojiazul entre risas.

-la pura verdad, que su vino sabe a orina- ambos estallaron en risas otra vez.

-disculpen- ambos pararon de reír un momento. Una camarera de unos veintitantos años les estaba pasando un papel a ambos rubios.

Inglaterra tomó el papel y lo empezó a examinar.

-es la cuenta- dijo la joven -vamos a cerrar, así que se tienen que ir-

Ambos se desanimaron un poco pero pagaron igual.

Salieron afuera directo a frío matutino, Tennessee podría ser caluroso en el día pero en la madrugada hacía un frío endemoniado.

Inglaterra estaba acostumbrado y el frío le ayudaba a pasar un poco la media botella de ron que se bebió esa noche. El estadounidense no estaba para nada cómodo con ese frío, sobre todo si usaba solamente una camisa y unos vaqueros.

Mientras caminaban al auto que llevaría al inglés al aeropuerto, este recordó la extraña imagen que había visto en el cielo esa tarde. La de la hamburguesa y la taza de té.

-oye América...-

– s-si...-

El pobre estaba temblando y tenía las manos un ligero tono azulado.

Al mayor le dio pena por él, obviamente estadía unidos no estaba hecho para el frío. No quería que se resfriara, igual se preocupaba por el menor aunque no lo demostrara.

-ten- le ofreció su chaqueta

-¿q-que?-

-tómala, no quiero que te resfríes y me obligues a mí a hacer tu trabajo-

El estadounidense miro la chaqueta confundido, era rellena y parecía ser muy acogedora.

Pero el orgullo va primero y no se iba a mostrar así frente a Inglaterra.

– n-no la necesito, e-estoy muy b-bien –

El británico suspiro.

-Alfred- América lo miro un poco sorprendido, las veces que lo llamaba por su nombre se podían contar con los dedos. Pero se sorprendió más porque Inglaterra inmediatamente cuando se giró le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros en un movimiento rápido.

Estados Unidos no sabía que decir, excepto claro gracias. El problema es que no le salían las palabras.

– y-yo... Ehm...gra-gracias...Iggy-

Un leve sonrojó apreció por sus mejillas al abrocharse la chaqueta, podía sentir la esencia de inglés, el olor a té, a scones tostados y a libros viejos. Era una agradable combinación.

-estas temblando, ¿estás bien?-

Por qué el inglés se preocupaba tanto por él. Eso lo hacía sentir más nervioso, pero bien al mismo tiempo. ARG, maldita mezcla de sentimientos.

El americano negó con la cabeza

-estoy bien, de veras- río nervioso.

El británico se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron caminando en completo silencio.

Llegaron a un campo donde se suponía que el auto los esperaba, aún no había llegado y ya era muy tarde. Se quedaron sentados en una de las cercas, ninguno había dicho nada en todo el recorrido.

-¿cuánto crees que falta?- pregunto América mientras observaba la luna.

-un par de minutos- respondió el inglés.

-eso mismo me dijiste hace media hora-

-oye, no es mi culpa que el auto llegara tarde- dijo cruzando se de brazos.

-pero fue tu idea el ir al bar-

-¡fue tu idea, idiot!-

-no es cierto-

-que si-

-que no-

-¡que sí!-

-¡que no!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

Ambos se quedaron cruzados de brazos en silencio mientras el cielo se despejaba. Era muy claro, había miles de estrellas y la luna llena, blanca y brillante le daba a ese campo un ambiente mágico.

Mientras el inglés observaba la luna recordó la escena de la tarde anterior. Aún sus sentimientos luchaban entre ellos para saber si esa peculiar imagen significaba algo.

-¿sabes América?-

-¿qué?- respondió cortante. Aún cruzado de brazos. El otro sólo lo ignoro.

-hay un refrán que dice que los ojos son la ventanas del alma, ¿tú qué crees?-

El menor se encogió de hombros -no lo sé... Quizás-

Ambos se quedaron viendo la luna en un silencio casi sepulcral.

-¿tienes frío?- pregunto el cejón de repente.

-¿por qué te interesa?-

-sólo pregunto-

-para que te informes no tengo frío-

-¿seguro?-

-si-

Una corriente de aire pasó por ahí, el americano tembló un poco.

El otro sólo sonrió.

-con que no ¿eh?-

El menor poso su vista en la cara del mayor, sus ojos Esmeralda brillaban con la luz lunar y su sonrisa, aunque pequeña, brillaba en la obscuridad de la noche.

Aparto la mirada al saber que estaba haciendo, sintió mariposas en el estómago. No podía dejarse llevar así.

De repente sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban y le daban calor, primero pego un salto pero al saber quién era se dejó abrazar. Estaba sorprendido Inglaterra nunca hacia esas muestras de afecto.

-creo que tu aves mejor que nadie lo que significa esas nubes ¿verdad América?-

El mencionado se sonrojó. Pero de repente recordó que el inglés se había bebido media botella de ron así que no debía estar pensando con claridad.

-creo que deberías dormir Ingla…-

De repente se escuchó un ronquido. El inglés se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Se veía tan lindo así, tan inocente y sereno al mismo tiempo, como un lirio flotando en el agua.

-te quiero Iggy- dijo aprovechando que el otro no le escuchaba. ¿O sí?

-yo también yanqui gordo- dijo entre sueños. El otro al oír esas palabras se quedó mudo, esto no podía estar pasando, debe ser un sueño.

El inglés le observó con esos somnolientos ojos verdes. Lo tomo de la camisa, lo acerco y le dio un beso. Apenas fue un contacto pero América parecía que iba a explotar, su cara estaba roja como un tomate y hecha a humo por la orejas. Bueno no tanto.

Justo cuándo el americano iba a hablar se escuchó un bocinazo, el auto del inglés había llegado.

El mencionado se había quedado sonido otra vez así que el americano lo cargo con cuidado y lo dejo en el auto.

El inglés antes de que el americano se fuera le tomo la mano y le dijo

-i love you-

El americano le respondió

-i love you too-

El auto se fue camino al aeropuerto mientras el inglés observaba la ventana, le había dicho lo que sentía al americano y eso le quitó un han pesó de encima.

El americano por otro lado saltaba de alegría y gritaba por los campos mientras los vecinos despertaban y se quejaban por el escándalo que armaba.

Mañana quizás invite a su inglés favorito a una cita o podrían repetir ese beso, no sé. El tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **review?**


End file.
